falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Tom
Born (Sometime before 2282), Major Tom was the Commonwealth's Top Gun Space Monkey Pilot. A ranking officaly noted due to his unusually high test score evaluations administered by Commonwealth researchers specialy assigned to his training. While some competing research teams recognised Major Tom's remarkably high agility, many were known to quietly grumble that such results could be dismissed as luck or bias on the part of Major Tom's resarch cell of technicians. These rumors were actually even more quickly dismissed as team rivalries. Major Tom found he liked his fellow "Monkey Folk" almost as much as he enjoyed messing with the ,"Human Folk". Major Tom had learned to find ways to get attention or most any thing else his monkey heart desired, if not by charm, then by distraction and a quick, stealthy, monkey paw. Note: All Commonwealth archived video data relating to the Space Monkey designated "Major Tom" confirms a high level of interactions with all Commonwealth handlers. As well as subject animals corresponding with the Space Monkey program. All findings listed as favorable. Case # 1968 : Proposed investigation of the subject, Space monkey Major Tom, as relavent to missing Commonwealth stocks of fresh vegitables, alcohol and chems are to be considered closed as an uncofirmed oditity, pending evidence beyond suspicion. PER order of Professor Robert Bowie, Astro Simian project Commander and Chief. The Commonwealth never seemed abussive to Major Tom, The "Human Folk" honestly seemed to care for his well being, even when they used the " Sharp, pointy " to draw his blood for testing. Only the Proffesor, Dr. Bowie ever seemed cold or unfeeling in Major Tom's presence, even when they played the " Flying game" togeather. Time and again daily research reports relating to Major Tom's performance would be filed as :insubmissable to Commonwealth canon. These reports would be reviewed, notarized by numbered copies, printed to hard copy, marked, reviewed, signed again, uploaded for final spell check and command authorization before being returned to sender with bold red ink instructing the researchers. "" Don't report space monkey's status as "Charming"" → Project Lead ""Be professional in these reports people"" → Project Admin. ""Do NOT report "It was just soo cute!"" → Union Rep ""We are The Commonwealth Dagnabbit !''" → Project Union Admin ""We all know Major Tom's a MONKEY?'' →Proffesor Robert Bowie Major Tom liked the "Flying games" that the "Human Folk" let him play on the "Shiny screen" and later in the "Glowing chair". Major Tom was good at games, even better than his father, and Lieutenant Albert was the first Monkey, "Flying Folk" to ever play the "Flying games". This made Major Tom happy.Yet still, Major Tom was easily bored and dreamed of adventure beyond the Commonwealth. *Major Tom felt the call of the wild. Quests * Ashes to ashes * Can ya hear me Major Tom * Monkey Messiah * Wild thing parts I and II * Drunken Monkey Blues * Major Tom's a junkie Gallery Prof Bowie.jpg DevilsInDetails.jpg Linked to *Professor Robert Bowie *Major Tom's monkey space suit Created By SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 21:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Characters